Aislinn's Wickedly Lovely Guys
by The Lost Chapters
Summary: I thoght Aislinn should have a bit more equility to Keenan so I gave her something like Keenan's Summer Girls. Trying to think of a better title. Oh well, please read and tell me how bad it is.
1. Chapter 1 My Body Guards, Sort Of

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked Lovely or any of it's characters.**

**For my Best Friend, without whom, I would be truly lost.**

**Aislinn's POV**

Aislinn could feel the faeries' eyes on her as she walked quickley away from the Comix store. She diddn't run. No, she diddn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her afraid. Even though she was sure that the rapid beating of her heart was enough to give away her fear.

It diddn't make sense that this was happening to her. She had lived by the rules that came with her sight for her entire life. She had never had a faery approach her while they were clearly visible to the eyes of normal humans. The fact that she had broken all three of the rules she had lived by for her entire life, all in about 10 minutes, was unbelieveable.

Just as she was thinking this she felt some people move up behind her. She wasn't afraid though. She knew immediatly who they were, and the best part was that they were not faeries'.

"Aislinn...," Will said, a warning in his voice. "You shouldn't be walking the streets at this time of night."

"Will, it's eight o'clock and I'm almost at Seth's place now. I think i'll be fine," Aislinn responded.

"Well, you will be now that your loyal and brave men have come to your aid," Erick said, wrapping his arm around her waist and matching his steps with hers.

"Really? Where are they?," Aislinn spoke with a teasing smile on her face.

"Ohhh. That's cold Aislinn, even for you. Our pride is eternally wounded," this was Alix speaking from the other side of her. His arm around her shoulders.

"With words like those, maybe you don't want us to escort you to your destination through these dangerous streets," Jake added, walking backwards in front of her with Will beside him.

"Well, not that I'm ever one to turn down the company of four such loyal and brave men," Aislinn said with a sarcastic twist to her words. "But I seem to have been doing a pretty good job on my own." Even as she said this she was reminded of her personal faery stalkers, and again she wondered why they were after her. She was suprised at herself for thinking about faerie's at all. When she was around Will, Erick, Jake, and Alix it was hard for her to think about that other world that so few humans knew about. The world of faeries. This was one of the reasons she liked being around her guys. They diddn't know anything about faeries, so when she was around them she felt like she was temporarily relieved from thoughts about that other world that she wasn't allowed to talk about.

She had known Will, Alix, Jake, and Erick for about 7 years. They had all met each other in different ways, but Aislinn had dated each of them. She haddn't been with any of them for very long. They had all decided that they were better off as friends. They still flirted with her, a lot, of course. Espically Alix and Erick, but none of them wanted to be more than just friends and neither did Aislinn.

She must have completely zoned out during these thoughts because now Alix was looking at her with a teasing smirk on his face. "You seem pretty absorbed in your thoughts there Aislinn," he commented.

"Well how could she not be, really, with a handsome guy like me walking right beside her," Will said teasingly.

"Oh please, if her thoughts were centered around one of us I think we all know it would be me. But, I don't think these thought's have anything to do with any of us, unfortunately," Jake commented.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I believe Jake may be right, about the last part anyway. How are you and Seth doing Aislinn?" Erick laughed.

"I am not dating Seth. No matter what everyone seems to believe. Seth and I are just friends," Aislinn responded.

"Oh my gosh. Aislinn . . . are you blushing?" Alix said with a huge grin on his face. Which, of course, made the rest of the guys grin as well.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see the day when the mention of any guy would make Aislinn blush," Erick said, still grinning.

"I am not blushing. It's this cold weather, it's making my cheeks turn pink," Aislinn cut in defensively before this could go any further.

"Sure, you just keep believeing that sweetie," Will said.

"Okay, are you guys going to help me get to Seth's safely or are you just here to tease me for your amusement?" Aislinn asked.

"Both. We'll get you to your love's house safely but whats a walk without a little amusement along the way?" Jake said.

"Okay, thats it, go away. I'll get to Seth's by myself," Aislinn said beginning to turn away from her guys.

"Wait a second Aislinn, we still don't want you walking by yourself at this time of night," Will said.

"Yeah, and you know were just picking. We love you and you know that," Erick said.

"Exactly, and we would all be devestated if anything were to happen to you. So we will make sure you get to your friend Seth's house safely," Alix said with only a hint of a clue on his face that said he was barely holding back laughter.

"Fine. If you can all behave yourself then you can finish walking me to Seth's," Aislnn said.

They all nodded, smiling softly at her.

But still, Aislinn noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye that none of the guys seemed to notice. Aislinn dared a glance in that direction and noticed the boy farey who had been stalking her. She diddn't know how long he had been following them, and at that moment she diddn't really care. She was with her guys now, and she wasn't going to let any of the fae get in the way of her happiness, not tonight. But still, she would feel safest when she got to Seth's.

**I'm not sure if I want to continue making it a story or if it's a lost cause. RxR and tell me if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2 His Latest Conquest

**Keenan's POV**

Keenan watched, invisible to mortal eyes, while Aislinn continued to walk swiftly away from the Comix store. Just as he was getting ready to turn around and walk home he noticed four mortal boys walking up behind Aislinn. Keenan instinctivly took a few quick steps in her direction, ready to come to her rescue if needed. As he got closer he noticed that Aislinn seemed to know the boys, and she seemed okay with there presence.

As he listened in on there conversation, he managed to catch the names of the boys. The two walking in front of her seemed to be named Will and Jake, and the two walking beside her were called Alix and Erick.

They all seemed to be friends, but he couldn't help but to notice the boys' feelings during their conversation. He sensed that there had once been more than friendship between the guys and Aislinn. Even though they diddn't seem to be more than just friends now, Keenan couldn't help but to feel a bit possessive of Aislinn. Though it was clear that these mortals had known her longer than he had, he felt he had a claim on her now.

As he watched the boy's talk to Aislinn, he was reminded of himself and the Summer Girls. Aislinn had the same amused and carefree manor that he had when dealing with the Summer Girls. Amazing how much his latest conquest seemed to relate to him.

Although the 4 boys' presence really irritated Keenan, he figured she was relitively safe with them. So he turned and walked after Donia. He would figure out what to do to win Aislinn's affection when he got back to the loft. Soon, he would be the one that made her blush. He would be the one that she would spend eternity with.

**Sorry it's so short. I will try to write more as soon as I can. Please RxR!**


End file.
